geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Summons
Summoned Monsters are a recurring element in many RPG series. They are powerful monsters that can be called into battle to fight by Summoners. The exact nature of summoned monsters varies from game to game, but in some they are depicted as gods or demigods, and their role in the storyline has grown as the series has progressed. Summons in The Quest for YouTube In YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube, Gwonam acts as the main party's summoner, calling forth any and all creatures to aid him and the party in their quest. Lazy Bones The Lazy Bones - a name given to it by Goronu - is Gwonam's first summon, as well as his weakest. It's nothing more but a Stalfos enemy with a glorified name. Nothing more, nothing less. It deals Slashing damage to one enemy. He learns this automatically from his recruitment. Ifrit Ifrit is a Fire-elemental Summon which appears in several games in the series. His signature attack is called Hellfire, or sometimes Inferno or Flames of Hell, and deals scorching Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. He is one of the most frequently appearing summons and is often a rival to the ice summon Shiva. Gwonam learns how to summon him after Link learns how to do Fire Slash from the Blacksmith. Shiva Shiva is a frequently recurring summoned monster who usually takes the shape of a blue-skinned woman with clothing of the same color. Her signature attack, Diamond Dust, deals Ice-elemental damage. Gwonam learns to summon her after Link learns how to do Ice Slash from the Astronomer. Fairies of Spearfish Falls The Fairies of Spearfish Falls '''enlist themselves into Gwonam's summons after Link and his party save them from Siobhan and Gleeok. When summoned, they heal the party's HP and cure them of all status effects. Fire Dragon The '''Fire Dragon is a dragon found in Gaspra's Tower. It's unknown how it got there, but it's obvious that it was summoned by the kind astronomer. He's mainly used to ward off trespassers, in which the YouTube Poop Unification Squad can gain access to it in the basement. When examining its door, it'll attack and fight them in a tough battle. Should it be defeated, Gwonam learns to summon it to unleash a strong fire breath technique on the enemies. Caramelldansen Girls The Caramelldansen Girls - wrongfully named Caramella Girls in The Quest for YouTube - are a unique summon the player can learn if they visit the girls in Hyrule Castle's dungeon. Though not stated in the game until you meet them, they're only in the dungeon to serve as entertainment for the prisoners. Unfortunately, the only song they know is Caramelldansen, a popular Internet meme song and dance. After visiting them in the dungeon, the player can challenge the three to a fight. By defeating them, Gwonam may summon them. Their ability not only inflicts damage to enemies, but lower their stats as well. They are the only thing Siobhan seems to be weak against and despises the most. Chuck Chuck is Panty and Stocking's pet sidekick. He resembles a green dog with zippers for ears and a tail. Chuck is subjected to various injuries throughout the series, but is able to recover extremely quickly. He is often used as a sort of mail box by Heaven, getting struck by lightning and spitting out a clue to a ghost's whereabouts. He is only able to say his own name and has been shown to be capable of driving the Anarchy sisters' car, a roofless pink Hummer H1 called See Through. He's awarded to the players should they complete Garterbelt's Ghost Hunt quest. When summoned, he has a slight chance of confusing the enemies. He's not very useful until after clearing Daten City in Act III. Serious Chuck In Act III of Daten City, the Anarchy Sisters have Chuck get serious to ward off Fastener. If the player has learned to summon Chuck before, speak with him in the church to learn his serious mode. Though in the anime he's been shown to fire a green beam of energy. Instead he's using an earthquake as his main form of attack. This form of Chuck exists only when he zips himself inside out. Izaya Orihara & Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are eternal rivals from the series Durarara! In order to unlock their summon in The Quest for YouTube, the player must undergo a long and drawn out side-quest where they have to find Izaya in each world. They are given a taste of the insanity in the Real World when Shizuo throws a car at Izaya, only for him to crush Kenny. Each time Izaya is found, Shizuo will appear to chase him away. Below is a list of places to find him: *Real World: In the coffee house *Daten City: In the hospital *Gensokyo: Donate 1 Rupee to the Hakurei Shrine *Hyrule Castle: In Zelda's bedroom *4Chan City: In the cafeteria; must fight Anonymous Elites first *Gaspra's Tower: In the basement After the final time Shizuo chases Izaya away, you'll find a smashed cell phone which allows Gwonam to summon him. If he does - in battle - Izaya will be chased by Shizuo, who throws a cow at him, but instead hits the enemies. Moarbid Krabs Moarbid Krabs is the mutated version of Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants from the episode "Jellyfish Hunter" that appears for a split second. It's become quite the Internet meme and has appeared in a few videos on YouTube. In Quest for YouTube, Moarbid Krabs appears as Konata's final Pokémon in her boss battle. In "The King's Epic Adventure" side-quest, he's unbeatable and easily destroys the party with a Master Spark-like attack. When fought again in both Mutant Rampage Bodyslam and in Gaspra's Tower, the player can finally defeat him. Should they do so in the tower, Konata allows Gwonam to be able to summon him in battle. When summoned, he uses his Master Spark ability on the enemies. Gaia Colossus The Gaia Colossus is Chip's gift to Gwonam after recovering his memories. Should it be summoned, the colossus appears - created from a part of Gaspra's Tower - which blasts the foes with a beam of light energy. Oprah Winfrey Though already famous for her talk show, Oprah Winfrey became an Internet meme after falling for Anonymous' post on her message board. She believed the post to be a message from a member of an "elite pedophile network" and brought this to her viewers' attention on TV. Because of this, she's known for the 9000 Penises meme. She's fought as one of the five bosses in the Creator's Den. The player can obtain her as a Summon after defeating the Creator. Upon summoning her, she'll appear in this form, scream "9000 Penises" before blasting the enemies with a blinding energy beam. It's believed this laser is actually 9000 penises in energy form. This is the ultimate summon in the game. Summons in Lunarosse In Lunarosse, the characters can summon monsters with the Pale Gate Glyph. There are four in its entirety, all with their own unique element and traits. More details to come at a later date. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Cross-Over